The Prince and The Son of Hades
by kayoi1234
Summary: Lets say that Nico di Angelo wanyed to go have a little trip by himself to Camp Jupiter. But the gods think that would be boring and send him to the Sahara instead, where he meets a peculiar boy named The Little Prince.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Percy Jackson or the Little Prince**

 **AN: If there was an award for "weirdest crossovers made" It should go to me. Probably. Like seriously, the crossovers I've made are strange. So, now mixed Percy Jackson with the Little Prince. I'm going mad... probably. So this is featuring Nico di Angelo. (Well, he does travel... and would have ended up in the Sahara...)**

Nico was pretty sure his destination was not the Sahara desert.

He was aiming for Camp Jupiter (He had been sneaking over there when Will was busy. Like when he was away on questing business. And he finished his 3 day bed rest _already_ ) But alas, whether it is a god or something else, they wanted him to go to the Sahara. And worse, there were no shadows. None at all. He could use his own shadow, but he hadn't tested that theory yet.

He was going to just sit in the sand dunes until he died until he heard a voice.

"If you please- draw me a sheep!"

Nico snapped his head up to see the most peculiar thing.

There was a boy, looking around 10 in a green shirt and pants with a yellow belt and scarf. His hair had the same shade of yellow to Will Solaces and had blue eyes like Jason's.

"Um... I can't really draw..." Nico managed to get out.

"That does not matter. Draw me a sheep." The boy replied.

So Nico tapped the ground with his sword and animated a skeleton of a sheep.

"No! I do not want a skeleton of a sheep. I want a drawing." The boy complained.

So with a sigh, Nico took out a notepad and a pencil (it was to send planes to camp via wind sprit mail) and drew what slightly resembled a sheep.

"No, this sheep looks very sick. Make another one." The Blond boy said.

Henceforth another sheep was drawn.

"That is not a sheep. That is a ram. It has horns."

" _You better stop complaining or this sword is going up your ass._ " Nico thought to himself as he drew another sheep.

"That one is too old. I want a sheep that will live a long time" the boy complained.

At this point, Nico was so ticked off that he just drew a box.

"This is the sheep's box. The sheep you asked for is inside." Nico said with annoyance "and I'm getting really annoyed with you."

"Oh! This is perfect! It's small enough for me! Oh and look, it is sleeping." The boy muttered.

And that is how Nico became friends with the Little Prince.

-LINE BREAK-

After a whole hour of talking, Nico was asked of where he came from.

"Uh, well you see... um... I may or may not... made a mistake in navigating and ended here" He said with a hint of humility.

"Oh, that is funny!" the Little Prince said, and gave out a laugh that seemed to ring with a certain musical note.

"It is not!" Nico replied angrily, his cheeks going redder by the second. "So where did you come from".

"I come from an asteroid called B6-12. It is a very small asteroid and I live there with my rose."

"Who is this rose? Is she someone you love?" Nico asked, curiosity going up and his common sense going down.

"She is a rose, and she is very beautiful. But she has thorns and she says it is armour. I do love her very much." Said the prince.

"Right, what do you exactly do on your planet?" Nico inquired again.

Then the Little Prince went into a list from cleaning out his four volcanoes, getting rid of the baobab seeds to watching sunsets and sunrises, multiples sometimes if the Little Prince wished.

"Um... that's nice. Watching 47 sunsets and sunrises, Apollo must work overtime." Nico whistled.

"Who is this Apollo?" The Little Prince asked. Thunder boomed.

"Well, he's a Ancient Greek god." And Nico began to explain the gods and demigods and how he was a son of Hades.

"These gods... are they nice people?"

"Well, they are nice. In some form or another. They do try to kill you sometimes. Or give you hard quests."Nico said.

"Then, they are not nice people? But aren't they meant to help you? Or at least be a loving parent?" the boy inquired.

"There are laws and such for the gods. And they have to be followed too."

He could see the disappointment on the Little Prince's face.

-LINE BREAK-

A cloud passed over the desert, casting a shadow.

A shadow.

"Hey Little Prince..." Nico began but when he turned around, the boy had already disappeared.

So with a small smile, Nico went a slipped into the shadows.

ONE YEAR LATER

Nico was travelling again, this time in France for a break from his demigod life, when he chanced upon a man who was a world famous pilot.

"Hello sir, may I ask you about your travels?" Nico asked.

The man pondered this before saying "Well, young man, it was during World War 2 and I crashed in the Sahara desert. On the day after crashing, I met a peculiar boy who came from the stars..."

Nico cut him off, and said "I believe I met him as well. He asked me to draw him a sheep, and he told me about his planet and his rose. He seems to love his rose very much."

"Yes, the little prince does love his rose very much." Said the man.

And somewhere among the stars, there was a Prince with his sheep, his fox and his rose, watching the 47 sunrises and sunsets.


End file.
